Yamada
Yamada is the main character of the series B Gata H Kei. Appearance Yamada is a young teenage girl who is average height. She has a slender figure which is shown in episode 12. According to Kosuda, she has a "hot" back. Yamada has light brown hair that reaches up to the middle of her back and jade green eyes. She has long eye lashes. She wears two piercings on her left ear. She has small breasts (B cup)- it makes her jealous to see people who have bigger breasts than her (Miharu Takeshita and Miyu) According to her friends and the public, she's "drop dead" gorgeous and "perfect". At school, Yamada wears the normal school uniform: Long sleeved V-Neck jumper (sometimes short sleeves) and a plain white 3 buttoned shirt underneath (She only buttons one and leaves two unbuttoned) A short dark navy blue skirt and dark navy blue knee high socks with plimsols. She also is a real amateur in love but that is what makes her so interesting Story Yamada is a 15 year old high school girl who is determined to lose her virginity. Upon entering high school, her goal was to have intimate relations with 100 different men; however, her insecurities as a virgin caused her to turn down any advances. Yamada believes the first step towards realizing her dreams is to lose her virginity to an inexperienced boy. This leads her to pursue Takashi Kosuda. While initially seeing him as a tool for her lust, over time she starts to develop genuine feelings for him which includes jealousy when she finds him in the presence of another female companion. Yamada lives at home with her younger sister, who constantly brings boys home up to her room. In the end of the anime, Yamada realizes she's in love with Kosuda. Takashi Kosuda and Yamada end up dating. The person who is the real life Yamada is called Lucija Nanami or Mina Personality Yamada is best described as oversexed, flirtatious and lustful. She is always complimented on her beauty inside and outside of school. She has a overactive imagination in which she always thinks things will lead to sex, example: when some boys in class wanted a picture of her, she thought they would go home and masterbate to it. On the outside Yamada seems cool, calm, and collected, but on the inside she is wild and sex-crazed. She is not ashamed of licentious habits, which involve highlighting sexual terms in the dictionary, collecting erotic magazines which she keeps in her room.And everyone would like to be her boyfriend but they don't manage because she has a big love as you know. Sex Strategies 1) Shave legs and maintain your body in good shape. 2) Wear short skirts and lift your legs up. Pretend as if you didn't know that you're accidentally showing your panties. 3) Keep close distance, or even better make skin contact. 4) Find a good opporitunty to kiss. 5) Make sure the guy will go for your boobs while kissing. 6) Make sure your bra can be opened from the front. 7) STRIP. 8) Make the guy go for your 3rd base. 9) Not a virgin any more. 10) Or you will have a weird looking vagina that shows you are a virgin. 11) One down, Ninety-nine more to go. Relationships Takashi Kosuda Kosuda is Yamada's main love interest. She first meets him while picking out a new dictionary and sees him buying one too (thinking he highlighted all of the sexy word like her). when trying to reach for a book, Yamada falls and lands on Kosuda. When she looks at him she thinks he is plain and nothing is special about him. When Kosuda sees a pretty girl sitting on him he get really nervous and jumps up. Yamada then realizes from his nervousness that he must be a virgin, so she asks him if he is one and he runs out the store. When they meet again they realize they are in the same class homeroom together. At first Yamada doesn't realize its the same guy from the bookstore (she forgot his face), but later does when he picks up her phone for her. From that point on Yamada tried different ways to seduce Kosuda and have sex with him and all of them failed. From pushing him into a closet and flashing him her boobs to asking him to rub her stomach in the library. Yamada starts to fall for Kosuda but she is still determent to have sex with him. When Kosuda tells her he loves her Yamada doesn't know how to handle it, she only knows about sex not love. After avoiding him and hiding, Yamada know deep inside she loves him too and the make up. They finally have sex and at the end of the series Yamada and Kosuda are going out. Chika Yamada Chika is Yamada's little sister. She is 12 years old . Like her sister, she is very popular and pretty. Chika and Yamada get a long fine but Chika is more mature than Yamada and doesn't think as she does. Yamada sometimes gets jealous of Chika because she is constantly bringing cute guys up to her room. Takeshita Miharu Takeshita is Yamada's best friend and classmate. She is 16 years old . Although Yamada constantly bothers her with sex questions about her boyfriend, Takeshita is always there for her. Takeshita tries her best to be of help, even going so far as to invite Takashi on a double date at the water park. She often tries to convince Yamada that she loves Kosuda and doesn't just want him for sex, but then later she became angry and lazy to help Yamada even though she is her best friend thinking she is a noisy girl. Miyuano Miyu Miyano is a childhood friend of Kosuda and has feelings for him but doesn't have the courage to confess to him. She is 17 years old. She is an F-cup. Because of this and her close history with Takashi, she is perceived by Yamada as a rival for his virginity. Miyano thinks of Yamada as a friend, but Yamada sees her as an enemy. Kyōka Kanejō Kyōka is a transfer student from America to japan who is trying to steal Yamada's boyfriend they are rivals ever since the Miss Takizawa Beauty Contest. She then later was in love with her brother and her brother asked out Yamada when she wants to take away her brother's virginity. She is the best in class and at her mansion because of her beauty as she has so many fans. Category:B Gata H Kei characters Category:Main Characters Category:Females